


I Just Don't Like Her is All...

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: College, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hating to Love, Love Confessions, Loving to Hate, Nerdy Performer, Overachieving Listener, Screenplay/Script Format, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This a script featuring college-aged characters which the nerdy character is hating on the popular character...but is not-so-secretly in love with her. It was originally intended to be a F4F script, but I also think it works as A4F. So, I'm marking it as both :)
Relationships: A4F - Relationship





	I Just Don't Like Her is All...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[A4F] I Just Don't Like Her is All [Enemies to Lovers][Nerdy Performer][Overachieving Listener][Confession][First Kiss][College][Hating to Love][Loving to Hate][SFW]

Script Notes: All SFX sounds are optional. Please feel free to modify the script to fit your need. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*sigh* Let's just find somewhere else to eat. All of the tables over here are taken.

Um yeah, except that one. 

But....it's probably better if we don't sit there. 

Why? Oh um...no real reason. Just don't you think it would be better to sit outside? 

What? It's only raining a little!

[optional thunder boom]

Erm, no. That wasn't thunder! I'm sure that we'll be okay! 

(pause)

*sigh* Alright, fine! I'll tell you. 

(annoyed) I just don't want to sit two tables away from HER. I don't think that I can spend a whole lunch period watching her perfect smile or listening to her stupid little giggles. 

Yeah, I'm talking about HER. You know? President of student council? Captain of the cheer team? *scoffs* Fucking little miss perfect. 

I can't stand her!

(pause)

I don't know why I hate her! I just do is all! 

I mean how can you not want to knock that shy little grin off her face? 

*bitter laugh* Don't worry. I won't actually yell at her or anything. 

Anyway, how can I? She's always surrounded by all of her adoring fans. It's impossible to even get close to her! 

....Not that I would want to or anything. 

*scoffs* Especially today. You know that she just won a prize for organizing that march to raise for money for kids with cancer?

Come on! Who does she think that she even is? I bet she only did it to feel better about herself. 

(pause)

What? A girl like that has gotta have some self-esteem issues. Why else would she spend all her time running student council, or leading cheers, or volunteering at soup kitchens or whatever she does for her other 20 goddamn hobbies? 

Listen, I'm just saying the NOBODY is that perfect! 

There has gotta be something wrong with her....

Oooh, I bet you that she had a boob job! 

*scoff* Nobody's got a rack like that unless they paid a thousand dollars for it. 

What? I wasn't staring or anything! 

It's just...hard not to notice. You know? 

Anyway, bet that I'm right.

(pause)

No way, I'm not asking her! 

This entire campus will hate me if I pick on little miss perfect. Heck, the staff love her too. I probably wouldn't even be allowed in this dining hall again.

*wistful sigh* Besides, I'm sure that she wouldn't have any interest in talking to somebody like me. 

I doubt that she even knows my name. To her, I'm just some nobody who sits across from her in art history class. 

...I guess she did tell me that she liked my glasses once. 

But probably only because she spends all her time trying to get on everybody's good side. 

I mean...look at her now. Laughing with all her friends. 

Girl knows how to butter people up.

(haughtily) I bet that she didn't even mention her shiny new award. Because she's just too modest to ever draw attention to herself. But, of course, all her friends still congratulated her because they all just love her so much! But she's still just so humble. So, she just kind of shrugged her shoulders and told them all how wonderful they were. 

(through gritted teeth) And it was all just so sickly sweet. 

What? 

(pause) 

(panicked) I am not! (calmer) Er, I'm not obsessed with her! 

She's just...She's just everywhere. You know? It's impossible not to think about her. We take a lot of the same classes. And I sometimes also volunteer at the soup kitchen. And we both really like to get snacks from the taco truck up the street. 

No, I'm not trying to get close to her! We just like some of the same things is all! And she's so annoying that I can't help but notice when she laughs or smiles or gets that cute little look on her face. 

Oh, erm. I mean....

What? No!

No! Come on, don't! No, don't bring her over to me! 

I already told you. She doesn't want to talk to somebody like me! I'm just some loser with old sneakers and a bad haircut. She won't care about somebody like that! 

No, listen. She's way out of league. 

*sigh* Come on, come back over here. 

(calling out) Listen, that spoiled little bitch as no interest in-

Oh, hi....I guess that you could hear that huh?

Yeah? 

*sigh* I'm sorry. I just-

Oh, you want to talk somewhere private. 

Uh, sure...if it will stop your friends from murdering me, lead the way.

(pause)

Okay, that's better. Erm? this hallway way is nice? 

*sigh* Sorry. I just don't know what else to say. 

(pause)

Obviously, I didn't mean what I said earlier. You're not a bitch. But you probably already knew that. I bet was I was the first person to even call you that. 

No?

*sigh* I guess it really does happen to every girl. 

But....that doesn't make it okay. And I'm sorry that I was a part of it. 

It's just...sort of hard not to hate you. You know? 

You're just so mindnumbing perfect that I can't stand it. You're generous. And sweet. And really goddamn smart. And everybody just loves you. And you're just drop dead gorgeous. And...Look, can I just kiss you? 

I've been wanting to since the moment that I met you. And I know that I've horrible to you and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't even want to give ,e the time of day. But I just had to...

*interrupting kiss* 

I...wow...that was...erm, you didn't have to do that. I-i hope I made that clear. 

You wanted to? But why? 

*laugh* No way, I'm not anything close to perfect. I'm awkward and clumsy. And I just spent 10 minutes ranting about how horrible the most wonderful girl in the whole world is. 

(pause)

But I'm perfect for you? I-i don't see how. You're way out of my league. It's not even close.

*laugh* Oh, you don't see it that way.

And you won't let me argue with you?

(pause)

*sigh* I'm kind of attempt to argue with you anyway....but who I am to question the most wonderful girl in the world?

*laugh* Yeah, I know that you aren't actually perfect. 

(pause)

But...I think that you're still perfect for me too.

*kiss*


End file.
